Manufacturers, publishers, and retailers can benefit from detailed information regarding who is purchasing or who might want to purchase their products. Similarly, advertisers and their customers can benefit from detailed information regarding the effectiveness of their advertisements. However, surveys designed to gather such information tend to be intrusive and rarely capture a consumer's attitude.